bjorkfandomcom-20200213-history
All Is Full of Love (song)
|DS = |album = Homogenic |previous = "Pluto" |next = "Joga (Howie B. Main Mix)" }} "All Is Full of Love" is a song by Björk from her fourth studio album, ''Homogenic''. It was released as the official fifth and final single from the album, and is also the closing track in the standard edition. Background }} Lyrics Music video Background, concept, and development }} AIFOL Concept 01.jpg AIFOL Concept 02.jpg AIFOL Concept 03.jpg AIFOL Concept 04.jpg AIFOL Concept 05.jpg AIFOL Concept 06.jpg : Concept drawings by Chris Cunningham Synopsis Assembling sequence The video begins with what the Institute for the Unstable Media has described as "a dark uterine environment wrought with cables and faintly pulsating with light." The camera follows these cables to an ethereal, white room where a robot with Björk's features lies in a fetal position. As the room lightens up, two mechanical arms begin to assemble the robot, which opens its eyes and begins to sing the song. Pistons pumping white fluids, drilling and penetrative motions are seen. All Is Full of Love Music Video 001.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 002.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 003.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 004.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 005.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 006.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 007.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 008.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 009.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 010.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 011.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 012.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 013.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 014.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 015.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 016.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 017.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 018.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 019.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 020.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 021.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 022.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 023.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 024.jpg Kissing sequence Now sitting upright, the robot looks up to see another robotic Björk as the machines stop the assembly. It smiles and extends its hand to the sitting robot, joining in the song. The robots passionately kiss and embrace while the machines assemble their backs and light comes and goes. The images of the kissing robots are interposed with shots of white fluid washing over robotic parts and the mechanicals arms assembling them. The Institute for the Unstable Media described what follows: "as the music fades and the pulsating beat becomes more dominant, we are once again drawn in the womb-like dark space, making it clear to us that we sampled a glimpse of a black-boxed kingdom." All Is Full of Love Music Video 025.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 026.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 027.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 028.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 029.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 030.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 031.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 032.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 033.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 034.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 035.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 036.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 037.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 038.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 039.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 040.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 041.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 042.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 043.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 044.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 045.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 046.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 047.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 048.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 049.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 050.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 051.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 052.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 053.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 054.jpg All Is Full of Love Music Video 055.jpg Credits Song Music video *Commissioner — Paul McKee at One Little Indian Production *Production — Black Dog Films *Director — Chris Cunningham *Producer — Cindy Burnay *Production assistant — Holly Ross *First assistant director — Matthew Clark *Director of photography — John Lynch *Focus puller — Will Willis *Loader — James Needham *Grip — Gary Smith *Crane grips — Bob Freeman, Steve Morgan *Video playback — Caspar Gordon *Production designers — Chris Cunningham, Julian Caldow *Art director — Chris Oddy *Assistant art director — Roy Middleton *Robot design — Chris Cunningham *Robot builder — Paul Catling *Robot model assistants — James McKeown, Liam Williams *Special effects supervisor — Ben Halls *Special effects technicians — Richard Thomas, PJ *Sound — Sam Mendelssohn *Makeup — Deborah Lindsell *Gaffer — Tim O’Connell Post-production *Telecine — Marcus Timpson at The Mill *Offline editor — Gary Knight at Final Cut *Flame/online — Pasi Johansson at Glassworks *3D — James at Glassworks References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Homogenic songs Category:Homogenic singles